Young Suna Love
by Yami no Oku
Summary: It was obvious to Temari and Kankuro what was going on between Suna's top Kunoichi, Yukiko, and their very own Kazekage and Brother, Gaara. After a girl on girl conversation reaches Gaara's ear, how will he finally take manners into his own hands? Oneshot


"Good morning lord Kazekage." Gaara let his eyes trail up to the woman walking towards him, instantly recognizing the cheerful tone.

"Good Morning." He replied simply, letting his raspy voice down to a whisper. "Is there something you needed… Yukiko?" Yukiko smiled and strolled over to the front of his desk, setting a few paper in front of him.

"I wanted to give you my mission report myself, it's been a while since I saw you Gaara." Gaara looked up at the girl, seeing since her trip to Kohona she had an outfit change. Yukiko just was around his own height, with long charcoal black hair that reached her lower back, a thin black choker wrapped around her neck. She had on a waist length navy blue top, with a fishnet tank top underneath it, reaching past the waist line of her jet black shorts, her knee high black boots complimenting her simple color scheme. "So… How have you been?" Gaara noticed his staring and collected himself before answering.

"Fine." Gaara saw a glint of disappointment in her eyes at his short reply. He knew he had a soft spot for the girl. "How did your mission go?"

"Great! I delivered the scroll to Lady Tsunade without a problem, I even met up with Naruto." Gaara's ears perked up at this. "He treated me out to ramen since he got to the village at the same time." Nodding in understanding, Gaara's eyes fell on the paper Yukiko had just delivered, he abruptly stopped her story.

"What is this, one causality?" Yukiko chuckled nervously.

"A rouge ninja attacked me when I left the village." She explained, seeing his eyes shimmer in momentary anger. She tensed, thinking that the anger was directed at her even though it was really directed at her attacker. "I took care of it though. Lady Tsunade treated my wounds."

"Be more on guard." Gaara retorted. Yukiko nodded, looking down at the floor. If there was one thing she hated doing, it was disappointing people, most of all Gaara. They never met when they were little but she always saw him and wanted to talk to him, but it was forbidden by her parents. After her parents died on a mission, she promised herself that she was going to do everything that they denied her, including being a kunoichi and meeting Gaara. "Temari should be on her way. She will take you to the Suna hospital."

"But I'm fine!" Yukiko said a look of fear in her eyes. Gaara glanced back up at her and simply replied.

"That's an order."

* * *

"This isn't necessary you know Temari-san?" Yukiko asked, sitting on a soft bed. She glanced around herself in fright. The walls of the room were a pale white and besides the soft white bed that she sat on was a light brown night stand, a tall light blue vase with a daffodil resting on it. Two doors were in the room, one that led to the hall way and another that led to the bathroom. At the corners of the rooms were plants and get well gifts from close friends.

"Gaara ordered it himself." Temari stated simply, waiting for the nurse to come into the room with Yukiko's results. Yukiko sighed. "Don't be like that, he just worries about you."

"Why though…" she muttered.

"You were one of the first people to stand by his side." Yukiko's eyes shot up, staring at Temari who didn't spare her a glance. "You don't care what people think and show that you care for him, just like Kankuro and I do. Even though now people accept him as the Kazekage and as a shinobi of Suna, he still feels those close ties to us, the ones who had faith in him." Yukiko was about to open her mouth to speak but Temari continued. "You even wanted to talk to him way before all of this right?"

"How did you-"

"I always saw you watching him, but keep your distance. I thought it was because you were scared of him but when you approached him you treated him like if you had known him for so long." Temari smiled at her. "You like him, don't you?" Yukiko's face grew red.

"No! He's my friend! A-At least… I think he is." She mumbled, looking down with embarrassment pooling in her eyes.

"So, if Gaara asked you to marry him what would you say?" Temari asked playfully.

"What? Are you insane?" Temari laughed at the girl's reaction just as Gaara and Kankuro walked in.

"What's with all the yelling?" Kankuro asked, looking between the embarrassed and mischievous looks on both girl's faces.

"Oh nothing just having a conversation between women." Temari replied, smirking slightly. Gaara glanced at both girls, sensing that something was up.

"Yukiko." She looked up slowly when her name was called out.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, her face still coated with a pale blush.

"Your tests won't be out until tomorrow morning, you are spending the night here." Gaara stated seeing her tense. He knew Yukiko had never been a fan of hospitals, the thought terrified her.

"R-Right." All three Sand Sibling seemed shocked that she complied, any other time she would have thrown a tantrum.

"Temari. Kankuro." They nodded and exited the room leaving Gaara and Yukiko alone. There was a thick silence, neither of them moving an inch or looking at each other.

"U-Um.. Why did you tell them to leave?" Yukiko finally asked, looking up timidly. Gaara finally locked gazes with her.

"You were going to say no, right?" Yukiko looked confused. "To Temari's question." Her eyes widened, she saw a flash of hurt go through his eyes.

"G-Gaara." He turned to walk away but she got up and ran, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Wait…" Gaara stiffened at her touch but gradually he turned around and returned the embrace.

'She smells like strawberries…' he thought to himself as she snuggled closer to his chest.

'He smells like cinnamon…' she thought, smiling against his chest. Slowly, Yukiko picked her head up and looked at him with a soft smile, Gaara lost it. In a sudden burst of courage, he roughly smashed his lips onto hers. A gasp escaped her lips and he took full advantage of it, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Yukiko slipped into the kiss, returning the gesture and letting their tongues dance together. She groaned in approval. Gaara moved her back slowly, until she was back on her bed, then he broke the kiss.

"G-Gaara…" she whispered, staring into his eyes as she caught her breathe. His mouth quickly went back to work, laying soft kiss on her neck. A shiver went up her spine as she bit her lower lip, desperately trying to hold back her moans though failed, letting out a strangle groan when his teeth sunk into her pale skin. Gaara's sharp teeth went deep enough to draw blood, and he licked every drop that fell shivering in delight. He continued to lay kisses to her neck, and then trailed down to her chest, tugging impatiently at her shirt. A blushing Yukiko complied, sitting up and removing the obnoxious clothing. His hands trailed up and down her expose hourglass curves then going back to kiss her chest.

'We shouldn't be doing this… but it feels so good…' she thought, each kiss bringing her a new sensation of pleasure. Another tug was made, this time at her bra. Gaara's patience wore out and he himself unclipped her bra, throwing it carelessly in a random direction. With a squeal Yukiko covered her bare chest with her arms.

"Why?" Gaara asked, pulling her arms away. "You're beautiful." Yukiko felt herself being pinned down once more as Gaara attacked her breast. She couldn't hold back anymore and let her voice ring with loud groans. He smirked slightly as he rolled one of her nipples in his mouth, teasing the other one with his fingers.

"Please stop teasing me Gaara." Yukiko begged. Gaara smirked once more against her skin and let one of his hands trail down to her intimate areas. With one finger, he felt the wetness on her panties, trailing circles on her. She let a gasp escape her parted lips, her back arching slightly at his touch. He pulled down her shorts, leaving her only in a pair of black lace panties.

"Why should I?" Gaara asked, placing his head between her legs and tracing circles one again, but this time with his tongue. Yukiko gripped tightly onto her sheets, letting out a groan with each lap that his tongue made.

"Please Gaara… I-I want you." Gaara stopped after hearing that statement, reaching up and roughly pulling on her undergarments, ripping them to shreds. He inserted a finger into her and heard her scream. At first he had through he had hurt her but only kept going when he heard her groans of approval. He inserted another finger, then another until he was thrusting into her and hearing her call out his name in ecstasy. With one final call to his name, Gaara felt juices spill onto his fingers. "Gaara…" His eyes fell on the girl that was calling out his name and suddenly he found himself in a strange situation. Somehow Yukiko had flipped him on his back, leaving him pinned to the ground.

"What are yo-" Gaara was cut off by a pair of lips, roughly crashing onto his. Swiftly, Yukiko tugged hard on his pants, letting them fall down to the ground and exposing his burgundy boxers. Her hands trailed over the pitched tent and felt Gaara groan into her mouth. Yukiko pulled away and moved down, pulling his boxers off and for the first time, seeing his length. A slight gulp went down her throat when she saw his size but none the less she began pumping his shaft, hearing groans escaping from his lips. Her tongue began to trail over the head, and then she took him into her mouth, bobbing her head in a rhythm. She felt a hand push down on her head, forcing her to go deeper. Gaara closed his eyes tightly, letting his hands clasp onto her hair, pure shocks of pleasure erupting throughout his body. Not too long after, he came into her mouth and she swallowed every drop. After recovering from his daze, Gaara picked Yukiko up and laid her back on the bed, positioning himself at her entrance. He met her eyes and she smiled.

"I'm ready." With a rough thrust into her, Yukiko let out a loud scream of pain. She cringed, digging her nails into Gaara's shoulders. Gaara let her get used to his length before continuing, thrusting in and out of her. Their groans, moans and screams were all in unison, right down to their desperate gasps and pants for air. As Gaara moved into her, he bent down to kiss Yukiko's lips once more, not forcing his way into her mouth but just enjoying her taste. Yukiko happily complied, kissing back with an unusual tenderness. They continued to groan against the other's lips until they both reached their climax. Gaara let a gasp escape his lips as he came into Yukiko, while she let out a scream that was covered by another kiss. With both Suna shinobi panting in exhaustion, they rested against each other on the bed, slipping underneath the covers.

"I love you…" Yukiko whispered into the crook of Gaara's neck. He wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I love you too." Gaara whispered back, kissing her forehead and watching at she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Did they just…" Kankuro couldn't believe his eyes. He went back to Yukiko's room with Temari only to find the room scattered with discarded clothing everywhere and both teenagers snuggling underneath the blanket of the bed.

"Let them have their moment." Temari stated with crossed arms. "Who knows we might be uncles and aunts soon."

"What?" Kankuro yelled but then was suddenly met with a door closed by Gaara's very own sand.

"Ah… Young Suna love." Temari said in satisfaction, walking off with Kankuro not too far behind.


End file.
